


Blonde Jail

by UkeAngstConfort



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Jail, M/M, Rescue Missions, Sweet/Hot, Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, meow
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 08:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9226355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UkeAngstConfort/pseuds/UkeAngstConfort
Summary: "Levanta garoto. Eu quero te ensinar uma coisa”.





	

"Levanta garoto. Eu quero te ensinar uma coisa”.

Liquid estava descrente no que acabara de escutar e apenas voltou ao seu mundo interior de ódio e caos

" Você não quer ficar nesse tédio. Quer?"

 _Não. Não. Ele realmente não queria_. Eli  suportaria o pior das tortura mas não o fato de não poder fazer nada divertido

 ‘’Eu quero sair daqui se você ainda não percebeu isso. Velho’’

Ocelot disse, mas ele não queria realmente dizer o que ele queria dizer porque ele tinha vergonha de fazer aquilo na sua atual idade. Ele queria ir devagar, mas Liquid estava o pressionando e isso pareceu despertar a atenção da jaula dos morenos ao lado

‘’Revolver AKA Ocelot. Agora que começou, termine de uma vez!’’ Ele implorou, olhando para ele com olhos suplicantes que só Liquid Snake poderia ter em situações constrangedoras.

_Meoooow_ _~~_

Ocelot teve uma nostalgica reação do qual ele poderia chamar de 'miado'. Liquid tentou copiar.

**Meow**

‘’É meow com agudo e não seco desse jeito"

‘’Qual a diferença? É tudo miado pra mim’’

‘’Aprenda uma vez na vida a fazer o chamado certo. Criança. E você terá metade dos meus homens’’

Seus olhos saltaram de felicidade enquanto os de David saltaram para a morte. John quase engasgou com a própria saliva tentando atropelar as palavras _Não. Não e não. Que porra. Não!_

_‘’Calem a boca vocês ai. Ou eu vou mata-los já’’_

Liquid era um aluno rápido, mais do que isso, ele era o tipo certo para ser uma Jaquatirica

 Mmmeeoow~~

"Você é muito bom"

Ele viu John e David cair em desgosto, mais do que isso eles estavam doídos para ranger os dentes e franzir a testa para cada som de miado como se fosse um disco quebrado

Todos os guardas pediam por um show. Todos sabiam que as duas celas tinham homens perigosos, mas ninguém botava mais fé nas  loiras que miavam igual  duas putas no cio

Foram quando começaram as discussões fúteis e a troca de experiência sexual

Liquid rosnou quando ele se apoiou contra a parede porque Ocelot havia invadido seu espaço pessoal. Ok agora ele queria mostrar um pouco de CQC para o pequeno aluno displicente

Ele estava dando o maior show de sua vida. Por quê? Porque ele estava na casa dos 30 (quase para os 40) e todos o achavam sexy de alguma forma. Eli ainda tinha todo aquele loiro mel, cheio e sedoso (em cima e em baixo) enquanto o seu charmoso loiro acinzentado já pedia por fios mais suaves ( e de fácil raspagem)

Ocelot olhou para cima e fechou os olhos com os dele como se tivesse um manual de instrução dizendo "Como insinuar uma cena de sexo sem querer fazer sexo com seu doce Eli-baby’’

Não era como se Adam tivesse algum dom com luta corpotal, mas ele literalmente parecia um gato em seus movimentos. Ele era pequeno e leve tudo que uma cobra não era

‘’Ele é só uma criança seus pervertidos! Ele tem 18 e olhe lá!"

Liquid sorriu. Apenas sorriu. Havia uma intimidade muito quente entre os dois, mas sexo?! Ocelot mataria o primeiro que ensinasse alguma coisa muito suja a sua carinha de anjo

"Ok, venham aqui vocês dois. Sim?"

Liquid continuou com as mãos amarradas nas costas e ele certamente não rstava feliz em receber ordebs. Foi um milagre ele não ter reagido talvez porque havia uma AK apontada para a cabeça de Oceçot e ele estava realmente com medo de perde-lo

"Monta ele cowboy. Não seja tímido"

"Eu nunca fiz isso"

"Está tudo bem. Mestre. Não precisa fazer isso"

"Quieto. Mamba. Eu vou subir"

"Isso é perfeito"

"Você é bonito. Mestre"

"Obrigado. Você também é"

"Calem a boca e transem logo!"

Me mata

"Isso não é corrida, idiota. É uma demonstração de amor!"

Ninguém parecia querer contraria-lo, muito pelo contrário, todos acenaram com a cabeça e se derreteram com a resposta como uma  manteiga em pão amanhecido

 Eles queriam ver dois loiros lindos se pegando como um belo filme erótico ( e dos bons) e que os 'atores' são o chantily do morango

Mais uma vez, porém quando o show iria recomeçar houve dezenas de corpos a cair no chão . Ocelot teve que se agarrar ao 'cavalo' para não cair

Foi agarrá-lo por uma mão biônica

"Tudo bem. Eu quase tive que me controlar para não pular em vocês dois"

"É bom te ver também _Scarface_ "

 Eles trocaram olhares  divertidos até que...

_Tsk tsk_

Ocelot e Venom viraram ao mesmo tempo

"Eu e David estamos aqui assistindo a um bom tempo e não vamos compartilhar mais um fio loiro se quer"

"Não precisa falar duas vezes" Venom destruiu o obstáculo da cela. Removeu as algemas reforçadas e as cobras estavam juntas novamente

Ocelot sentia-se sonolento isso era uma das desvantagens de ser uma jaquatirica no meio de _semideuses_. Por sorte Venom estava mais do que consciente da sua total anemia devido ao tempo sem água e comida e exposição dos ferimentos e o envolveu em um abraço. O homem não havia pegado chuva, ou vento, ou esgoto e Ocelot era muito grato por isso.

Ele só não esperava ser puxado pelo braço por um John não tão bem humorado. Eli parecia sofrer do mesmo mal porque os dois foram alvos de muito ciumes

‘’Então as duas cadelas loiras querem um de nós para fude-los? Tenho uma base inteira que imploraria por isso.

Ele queria muito bem arrancar cada suspiro de dor daqueles dois por faze-lo assistir aquela pouca vergonha mas ao invés disso puxou cada um pelo pescoço e desferiu beijos possessivos e dolorosos. Solid e Venom sorriam maliciosamente, enquanto tentavam equilibrar charuto e cigarro na boca.


End file.
